Kamen Rider W Dark Equestria
by Flame1hedgehog
Summary: In order to save both worlds it up to a group of ponies to become Kamen Riders NOW DAYBREAKER COUNT UP YOUR SINS!
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahahahaha! You ponies thought you could actually Defeat me Tirek!" Screamed a red centaur.

_How did we get into this mess?_ thought a giant White women with wings and rainbow hair. She had on golden armor with a red sun symbol on the chest.

She looks next to her to see another woman with wings under the centaur's foot. This woman was blue with black hair. Her armor was silver with a blue moon symbol on the chest.

"You Think that friendship will fix everything right? That love will make everything better but it doesn't! The only thing that matters is power." Stated Tirek.

While saying all of this he grabbed a golden sword from the ground and holds it at the Bock of the blue women's neck.

NO MATTER THE COST! He swings the sword and.

AHHHHHHHH! Cries out a blue pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail with a cloud with Rainbow lighting coming out of it on her plot?

_That dream again?_ the pegasus thought relaxing on her cloud until a voice yells from below.

"Hey do you know where I am!?"

"Ugh come-on I off the clock! ... Wait what?" She yells back confused.

She looks down to see a black earth pony colt with a blonde mane and tail.

Flying down to meet the colt she apologized and introduce herself.

"Heh sorry about that welcome to Ponyville my name Rainbow dash the coolest pony in town!"

"Nice to meet you! My name Boruto Uzamaki." Introduced the colt with a foxy grin.

"Boruto? Weird name but it sounds cool! hey where are your parents?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Easy they are in konoha!" the colt answered.

"I don't know where that is but I know somepony who might want to come with?" Rainbow asked the young colt.

sure! He replied happy

With that out of the way the pair headed off to Ponyville though rainbow had a smirk for some reason.

When they arrive they see Nopony in town Rainbow Dash was calm but Boruto began to start getting nervous.

Dash where is everyone? Asked Boruto.

Dash just smirks and stated that they probably were in sugar cube corner.

They stopped at a place that looks like a giant gingerbread house they enter the place to find.

SURPRISE!

A bunch of ponies having a party looking straight at them.

Boruto shocked hides behind dash and asked.

"W-what? who is this for?"

"You silly! It for your Welcome to Ponyville surprise party!" Stated a pink mare with a poofy mane and tails with 3 balloon on her plot.

Silly that our cutie mark it tells us what our destiny is.

What are you doing Pinkie get out! I'm trying to narrate the story!

"pouts"Party Pooper.

"Ahem" anyway Boruto look at the pink pony confused.

Is she crazy? He asked Rainbow dash.

her only response was "She Pinkie Pie don't question it."

"Ok?" was the colt's brilliant reply.

BOOM!

During said talk a explosion happened from behind them.

Everypony ran outside to see a weird pony causing these explosions.

the pony was a dark yellowish color with a pink mane and tail she also a black markings all over her body.

"Hey what the big idea!" Yelled Dash.

"Hahahahahaha Boom boom Ahahaha." the pony didn't hear her instead continuing to blow everything up.

"Hey I'm talking to you bozo!" Dash yelled before flying straight at the pony.

She stops before them. "F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow dash asked shocked.

The pony turns to look at Her showing that yes it did look like her childhood friend.

"Wow another pony to go boom! Ahahaha" "Shy" states before holding a hoof up to kill rainbow dash.

"Bye bye" a ball of flame shoots out to consume the cyan mare.

"Welp goodbye lesbian pony." "Fluttershy" States

"Wha? I'm alive" a familiar voice calls out.

We see rainbow covered in a purple shield.

"Hey! You alright lesbian pony?" Asked a voice slightly teasing.

Dash turns to see a purple unicorn with a short dark mane and tail with a pink stripe going through them. She had a scar on her cheek and had no cutie mark.  
She also had on a black jacket with a white moon on the back.

"Who the hay are you!?" Asked Rainbow.

"I'm the pony saving your plot now run!" Responded The purple mare.

"Wait what!" Dash turns to see "Fluttershy" Coming at her with a hoof outstretched.

"Take this!" The hoof is blocked be a sword being held by "Pinkie Pie?!" Rainbow exclaimed shocked.

The pony she was looking at looks like Pinkie Pie but she had a straight mane and tail and her cutie mark was also gone. She also had on the same jacket as the purple mare. She also had a scar over eye.

"Heh guess you know my other huh?" She pushes "shy" Into a building. Than introduced herself

"My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie though I prefer Mena and the Purple mare over there is Twilight Sparkle we from another version of Equestria" Explained Mena.

"Mena! We should use that!" Yelled out Twilight.

Got it! Responded Mena as she grabs a weird thing from her pocket.

The thing was red and seem to have two slots to insert something in.

Mena puts the thing on her waist which somehow create a belt around her.

Both Mena and Twilight pull out 2 weird things that where green and black respectably. Both press a button on them.

CYCLONE!  
JOKER!  
HENSHIN! Both yelled out.

Twilight puts the green one in the right slot which disappears and shows up in Mena's.

Mena pushes that one down and puts her black thing in the left slot and push out the "belt" making a W shape.

Nothing happens for about a second before Mena screams out in pain! green and purple lightning surrounding her.

This lasts for a minute before Mena passes out from the pain.

What just happened? Asked Rainbow dash.

"She couldn't handle the power and strain from the W driver." Answers Twilight.

"W driver? Wait do you mean the weird belt on her waist." Again asked Rainbow.

"Yes Guess she wasn't strong enough which is sad but hey that life" Twilight answered the Prismatic mare.

"What how could you say that she was your friend right...Don't you care!" Was all Dash said before she got punched in the face by a purple hoof.

Shut up! Of course I Fucking care! I just know she also would have been pissed she was "to weak again" and was "worthless" Twilight's response.

"Hey! Guys sorry to interrupt your moment but, crazy mare getting up again!" Yelled out Boruto.

And just as he said "Fluttershy" was slowly getting up.

"Damn! And no one else can fight" Cursed Twilight.

"Hey! I can fight watch!" Responded Boruto

He holds out his hoof which a weird thing that looks kinda like a camera appears in a pink (MAGENTA!) light.

Boruto put this on his waist which summons a belt and pulls the side revealing a slot in the middle. from the case that appeared at the side of his hip he pulls out a card.

HENSHIN

He put the card in the belt and than closes it.

KAMEN RIDE DECADE!

Ten weird bipedal Silhouettes surrounds him before converging on him to create a armor. Seven cards than appear and slam onto the mask making the armor have color.

The armor was mainly pink with black and silvers highlights. The mask had green eyes and a yellow gem on the top.

The weirdest thing was that he was now bipedal.

Boruto introduced himself to "Fluttershy".

"The name is Kamen Rider Decade now come on and fight dattebasa!"

"Ooo ooo Another playmate!" Exclaimed "Fluttershy" Excited.

She holds up a hoof and summons a ball of flame.

"Why don't I transform too?"

"Fluttershy" after saying this begins to mutate becoming something that looks like a pegasus made out a lava.

"Ok than this might actually be fun!" Exclaimed Boruto before he rushes to fight the monster.

He throw a right hook at her but she block and returns the favor.

He dogdes and sweep kicks her.

It works and it knock "shy" on the ground.

He tries to palm strike her while she down but "shy" dodges at the last moment.

"Ugh you aren't playing fair!" Yelled the pegasus.

She gets back up and the fight resumes.

"What just happened!?" Asked Rainbow watching the fight play out in the distance.

She activated her mutation that cause her to have these powers Replied Twilight.

Mutation? Asked Rainbow

"It something from my world created by a mad mare" Answers Twilight.

She holds up the devices Mena had

"This device the W driver is designed to counteract the mutation but it requires two creatures acting as one" Explained Twilight

"But the strain it has on other but myself is two great I thought Mena could handle it but you saw how that turn out" she continues.

"But what about Boruto He fighting her."

Twilight just shakes her head no.

"My sensei knew the last person to use that armor it was designed to destroy or kill any enemy." Replied Twilight

"Sorry to say your "friend" there is going to die and there nothing you can do about it."

"Not unless you somehow are able to use the W driver" the purple mare finish.

Rainbow just looks at the W driver and looks at Twilight with determination.

"Then I will use the driver."Rainbow Exclaims.

"What! but why!? There no reason for you to do so." Twilight question her.

T"hat mare attack the town is a version of my oldest friend here and, I don't leave my friends epecally to die not if I can help it!" Dash yells out with conviction.

Twilight take around 2-3 minutes to think before sighing.

"Ok I can't stop you but if you die I'm not dealing with the fallout" Twilight saids to rainbow smirking.

"I can live with that but if this works your giving everypony here an explanation deal?" Rainbow smirks back.

Twilight sighs. "Deal!"

Rainbow smirks as she grabs the W driver and puts it on her waist summoning the belt again.

She holds up at the thing Mena was holding now seeing that it look like giant USB memory with a stylize J on it.

She press the button on it

JOKER!

They do the same thing Mena and Twilight  
did earlier but this time something different happened.

A small tornado surrounds Rainbow as small Green and black particles converge on her to create an armor similar to Decade's.

This armor was green on the right. with gold highlights on the wrists, boots, and chest while on the left it was black with purple highlights.

The armor also had a scarf and the mask had Red bug like eyes with a W on the top a red gem in the middle they had also became bipedal.

This feels so awesome! I'm like a superhero! Rainbow Exclaims in her mind.

Technically it would we feel awesome. A familiar voice calls out from rainbow subconscious.

Wait your in my mind How!? Rainbow Asks Twilight.

I'm in here only as long as you wear the armor. We're working together remember? See their my body over there. Twilight answers Her.

The armored pony turns to see Twilight "passed out" on the ground.

Fuck! Didn't think we'll be sharing a body though! Ugh... not important come on I have to save shy! Rainbow states.

Agreed Twilight concedes.

They begin to move towards the fight.

Where they saw that in the middle of their conversation "Fluttershy" has gotten the upper hoof.

"Hahahahahaha I win! I win!" Exclaimed "Fluttershy" who has Decade pin Down.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Yelled out Rainbow.

She turns to see Dash? Twilight? Whoever.

"Who are you a new playmate?" "Fluttershy" asked the armored being.

"Our name is Kamen Rider W and we are here to save you and everypony else." the 2 mares state as one to the pegasus.

"So you want to play?" "Shy" asked

"Yeah! We're playing Stop destroying the town." W yells at her.

"I don't want to! Let's play fight instead." "Shy" said.

She then gets off of Decade and trys to punch W.

W blocks it and Punch her instead with wind coming off of the fist.

"Gah! Take this!" "Shy" summons a bunch of fireballs and fires them.

W's right half puts a new Yellow USB into the belt.

LUNA!  
JOKER!

W right side turns Yellow with daker gold highlights.

They than stretch their right arm out blocking the fireballs.

"Hey! Why didn't you say we could do this!" Rainbow Asks Twilight Shocked.

"You didn't ask." Twilight responded with a smug tone.

"Just change it back!" Rainbow dash yells at her.

While distracted decade got back up and change his weird "book" into a gun and shot at "Fluttershy"

"Agh! Hey I playing with someone else wait your turn!" "Fluttershy" yells before turning to attack decade.

W changes back to green and black.

"Now our chance!" Twilight yells at Rainbow.

"Got it!"

W right half puts the Joker USB into a slot on the side of their belt.

Decades grabs "Fluttershy" keeping her still.

W push the button on the slot.

MAXIMUM DRIVE!

W rides up in a small green tornado.

"Let me go you Bastard!" "Fluttershy" screamed at Decade who looks up.

Ok Decade said and then let's go of "Fluttershy".

"Huh?"

"Fluttershy" looks up also to see W ready to bicycle kick her.

JOKER EXTREME!

"That isn't fair!" She yells out before getting kicked.

An explosion happens from her body.

No seriously look at any rider or sentai series it happens.

"Ahem" anyway after the fight both riders deactivated their armor revealing Rainbow and Boruto.

"Hey you Guys ok?" Asked an orange mare with a blonde mane and tail wearing a cowboy hat with three apples as her cutie mark.

"We're Fine AJ!" Rainbow yelled back.

"She a friend of yours?" Boruto asked.

"Yep!" Dash Replies.

"We need to grab the two passed out over there and bring them to the hospital!" AJ states.

"I already got Mena!" Yelled Twilight who now up and moving.

"Ok? Welp I got Fluttershy Here!" Boruto yelled out.

Said pegasus was on his back though was normal and had no black markings.

"Wait how did you hear her name?" Rainbow asked him.

"I heard you say it during the fight." was His response.

"When?" She continued to push.

"When I was pinned on the ground by Fluttershy." Boruto deadpans.

"Oh...ok let's go". Was Rainbow's brilliant reponse to that.

Everypony goes to hospital as 2 words slowly fades into existence.

_Prologue End_

Author's Note:

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER W DARK EQUESTRIA

"Your both from different worlds!?

"Your actually a ninja!?"

"The princess is evil!?"

"WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON?!"

Next time EPISODE 1 EXPLANATIONS AND OTHER WORLDS.

Twilight, Rainbow, and Boruto all appear.

"We see you there?!"


	2. Episode 1 Explanations and Other Worlds

_Welcome to the world of Equestria where ponies live and breath Friendship._

"WHAT THE HAY DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HELP HER?!". A familiar pegasus screamed out.

_Nevermind_

We look to see Rainbow and the others at the hospital Talking to the nurse.

"I said we won't accept a monster into this place and risk her hurting other ponies!" The nurse states to the ponies in front of her.

"And I said that she was wasn't herself and was injured now please help her!" Rainbow continues to yell at the nurse.

"What with all the commotion out here?" A voice calls out from the chaos.

Everypony turns to see The voice in question belongs to a brown earth pony with a dark mane and tail. He also had on a doctor coat that covered his cutie mark.

"Hey Game gear sorry about that were trying to have Fluttershy her check out but _some_ ponies are making it harder than it has to be." Rainbow explained to the earth pony.

"Oh please she a monster and even still is usually so meek I'm shocked she still here I mean no one likes her anyway." The nurse said in a snobbish tone.

"Ok first of all we are doctors we have duty to help everypony in need. Second you don't even work here so explain to me why your in Redheart's place?" Game gear asked the "nurse".

The nurse began to sweat before running out of the hospital.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked

"Someponies think that they deserve to work here without doing a interview."  
Game gear explained.

"But enough about that you said Fluttershy was injured?" Game gear asked the ponies.

"Yes can you help her?" Rainbow asks.

"Hey don't forget about Mena here" Twilight saids while pointing at the mare in question.

"I should be able to help both let's get them a room though shall we" game gear said weirdly excited.

*Time skip*

"They should be fine but has to stay here for at least a day." Game gear explained to the ponies in Mena's room.

"Don't worry we understand" Twilight said.

With a nod of his head he left the mares and colt.

"Now with over mine explaining to is what the hay going on?!" Rainbow asks Twilight at the top of her voice.

"Ok ok I explain but before I do I have to ask do you know the multiverse theory?"  
Twilight asked Rainbow.

"The multi-what now?" Rainbow saids confused.

"I guess that's a no then" Twilight sighs.

"Ok than picture this the Multiverse is a tree with infinite branches each branch is a different possibility a decision you made. You go left in one in another you go right. Got it." Twilight explains to Rainbow.

"I think I got the basics of it yes why was this important?" Rainbow asks Twilight.

"Because me and Mena and probably Boruto is from one of those different possibilities" Twilight saids.

.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow yells shocked.

"Yeah I know it weird but it the truth cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight saids while doing weird motions.

"Ok you telling the truth but how do you know the Pinkie Promise" Rainbow asks.

"This isn't the first Equestria we visited actually how I discovered Abridged series actually" Twilight explains.

"What series?" Rainbow asks.

"I show you later" Twilight saids.

"Anyway in our world will it not exactly the nicest place it was a constant state of war for as long as I remember. Brother killing brother mother's killing daughters it was in simple terms hell." Twilight explains.

"Recently a weird mare who seem to be a combination of all three pony races started her own war against all ponies. For killing her adopted daughter she calls herself Daybreaker." Twilight finished.

"Wait your saying that your both from different worlds?! Rainbow Exclaims.

"Yes hell that colt over there Boruto he from an anime world and if I remember correctly the son of my 1st mentor the Ninja Naruto Uzamaki" Twilight saids.

"Wait you were trained by my Dad?!" Boruto Exclaims shocked.

"A version of him at least he was the previous Decade before you" Twilight explains

"Wait your actually a ninja?" You weren't just playing around?!" Rainbow asks shocked for a hundredth time.

"Yes well technically still in training but yeah I'm one. Boruto said with pride in his voice.

"Ah don't know what going on but y'all mention this daybreaker is a combination of all three tribes." Applejack asks

"Yes wait when did you show up" Twilight asks.

"Ah was here the entire time Remember I brought Pinkie here" Applejack said.

"Oh yeah you did" Twilight blinks.

"Anyway this daybreaker sounds like an alicorn like princess Celestia" Applejack saids.

"Wait your saying the princess is evil in her world" Rainbow asks Applejack

"Where you get that from I mean unless your princess controls the sun I doubt she daybreaker" Twilight said in a joking tone.

Both Rainbow and Applejack look at each other with nervous looks.

"Twilight Princess Celestia raises the sun every day" Rainbow saids

A awkward silence begins to permeate around the group.

"Hah that a good one guys you had me for a second" Twilight laughs at the perceived joke.

Awkward silence continues

"You weren't joking were you?" Twilight asks.

Applejack and Rainbow just shake their head no.

"Hahahahah Hahahah AHAHHAHAAH!" Twilight starts laughing like a Maniac.

"THAT FUCKING BULLSHIT HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ALIVE DAYBREAKER HATE ALL PONY KIND!" Twilight starts yelling and raving to the mares in front of her.

Until a hoof hits her on the back of her head calming her down.

"Geez Twi Calm down won't ya I was trying to sleep" Mena saids

"Mena? What are you doing up! You should be resting!" Twilight turns and screams at the pink mare.

"Don't worry about it Twilight come on and relax we're in a peaceful world" Mena began.

"That recently was Attacked" Twilight interrupted

"Don't be a party pooper Twi." Mena pouts at Twilight.

"Um sorry but why are you here? And WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON! ?"  
Applejack asked the mares in front of her.

"Oh that easy we're here to save this world" Twilight answer as if it always common knowledge.

"From what exactly?" Rainbow asks

"Daybreaker or other ponies form our world who want to hurt innocent ponies or other creatures." Mena answers this time.

"And you most likely will be helping us Rainbow Dash" Twilight saids with a smirk.

"What why?!" Rainbow asks.

"Your the only one that has been compatible with the double Driver" Twilight reminds Dash.

Rainbow stars opening and closing her mouth trying to find the words to speak.

Finally after a few seconds.

"That is AWESOME! I GET TO BE A REAL LIFE SUPERHERO!" Rainbow starts yelling in excitement.

"Won't be easy but we're probably the only mare that can do anything about it at the moment" Mena saids

"So what do you partner?" Twilight asks Rainbow holding her hoof out.

"I'm in can't have some crazy ponies hurt my friends" Rainbow saids as she grasp Twilight hoof.

CHAPTER END.

Author's Note:

Next time on "shoots the words before they finish" no stay down!

"I turn to the audience"

Sorry about that just realized that if u kept doing Next time segments that it would get Annoying (for me) real fast.

So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Leave a comment and I see you guys next time.

(Also please leave some suggestions for a new title for this story)


End file.
